<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember me (Avocado cookie x melon bun one shot) by WonderWobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025274">Remember me (Avocado cookie x melon bun one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin'>WonderWobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, avocado cookie - Freeform, cookie run - Freeform, melon bun cookie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tragic event took Melon bun cookie's life. Avocado cookie, her true love, is lost without her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocado/Melon bun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember me (Avocado cookie x melon bun one shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a year since I was buried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a year and a week since the accident in the mines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I heard the commotion and the screams </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When knew i wasn’t coming home to you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cried out your name one last time </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since i knew you were waiting outside for me to get off work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you saw the mine collapse</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you let out a shriek that rattled the heavens above where i was headed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fell to your knees and Cried as the first responders came and tried to comfort you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying they’d save me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying they’d help me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was too deep</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wish I had kissed you longer that morning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some many things i wanted to do with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like get married someday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe even raise a child</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grow old together…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you so much, Avocado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know you came to visit me today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You left me the most beautiful flowers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And talked to me for hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You told me how much you loved me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that you’d do anything to see me again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry my love</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We will meet again soon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Live for me, okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just love stronger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Live like it’s your last day like i did </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And most importantly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>